Breath FoC: Crimson's Journey Day 4
The Journey #4 I wake up, early of course. I walk out of the tent and stretch my muscles again. I'm good to go! I walk out of the open spot and follow the road made of dirt. The forest is surprisingly cold, and I also go somewhat slower then what speed I had in the Titan Hills Valley. Maybe it's because the road material, but blah, I ain't stopped by dirt. (Since when transformed Crimson into Applejack?) I see a huge tree in front of me, and it appears to have a rope ladder. I climb up carefully and see that it has a big platform, serving as a spot of view over the forest. I look around and see buildings far away. It must be Ponyville! I take a look at my map to be sure, and see that I'm right! All right, Ponyville is somewhat near! I'm so looking forward to share my bed with Twi, if you know what I mean... I climb down the rope ladder and start walking right, heading the direction towards Ponyville. I suddenly get pulled into a net. "This is the guy who killed our friend!" Two ponies appear, one a unicorn and one a pegasus. "PIÑATA PARTY!" They both scream, and bring down the net I'm captured in. I teleport mysel out of the bag and soul steal the unicorn, thus using his magic to crush himself and his friend. "You'll have to be better to capture me..." I whisper, and keep on going. Night falls once again, and I contact Flutters before falling asleep in the tent of the other two ponies... Dream Log #4 "H-Hello?" "Fluttershy, it's me!" "Oh yeah, Skyblack told me..." "How is it going back there?" "Good, Crimson. Where are you?" "I think I'm very close to Ponyville! I might return tomorrow!" "That's nice!" "Thank you. Fluttershy, I have to ask you something, but if you don't like the question, feel free not to answer." "Go ahead..." "How does it feel now that you're not the only love interest in our group?" "Oh, I didn't think much of two ponies having fun with me, but I am happy that you and Twilight are in love..." "Yeah... I'm sorry for fucking you, Flutters..." "Okay..." "I need to go now, bye. Tell Sky and Twilight that I'm there by tomorrow and the rest of our conversation, please!" "I will do that..." The dream ended... Back in Ponyville #3 I wake up from the dream chat. I smile a bit. Crimson, a killer who's about as heartless as Skyblack apoligized to me... I looked at the sleeping black pony next to me. Skyblack, the man of my dreams, the only one I feel really comfortable around besides Twilight... And yet, I will from this day on put some more trust in Crimson. That also includes feeling less shy around him... "Ugh..." Skyblack awakes, and Twilight calls us down too. We sit around the table for breakfast. "And?" Twilight asks curiously. "He made more progress through the Everfree Forest. He also told me he's here tomorrow..." "Really? Well, we need to make more things for our double wedding and the crowning of Crimson ready!" Skyblack exclaims. "Also, we need to say to him that we won't be picking a higher position, we just are the same ranks." Twilight says. "Yeah..." I say. We then proceed to make more preparations... Crimson's Journey Day 5 Category:Crimson Darkness